


A Few Quiet Moments

by ThriceDeceased (JMDaniels)



Series: Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMDaniels/pseuds/ThriceDeceased
Summary: You'd been aboard theRazor Crestfor a few months, and things had gotten a bit more...intense than you'd ever expected.Basically, you and Mando have kinda been dancing around each other while never fully acknowledging how much it means to either of you.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Male Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Male reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	A Few Quiet Moments

“Your dad is lucky he hired me,” you mumbled as another fastening bolt flew through the air and skittered across the floor.

The baby responded with a cheery squeal, launching a spanner that landed worryingly close to your boot.

Looking up from your tinkering with a sigh, you caught him just as he was about to throw one of the knobs from the faucet. “How did you even manage to get that off?” you asked in exasperation. You fixed the child with a look, hands on your hips, as he lowered the knob and made a dejected sound. “Yeah, well, you should’ve thought about that.” You moved to pick up the things he’d thrown, shaking your head. “I thought we had a deal. You don’t rip the ship apart when I’m not looking, and I’ll share some of those Warra nut cookies.”

He whined quietly in protest, the knob dropping out of his grasp with a _clank_. 

“Oh, I see.” You straightened, raising an eyebrow at him. “You convinced him to hire me so you could blame me when he shows up to a partially dismantled ship. That’s why he finally got a mechanic,” you theorized, wagging an accusatory finger his way. “You’re quite the schemer, huh?”

Trilling happily, he reached out for you, little fingers grasping at the air.

You gave him a stern look that quickly turned into a scoff as you admitted defeat and smiled at the child, setting his chosen projectiles on a crate and plucking him up. 

He cooed, patting a hand on your face and showing off his own small teeth.

It had been like this for a while. Mando would go out, search for whatever information he could find, picking up bounties often enough to buy necessities and keep fuel in the ship’s tank. You would stay with the kid, keeping him mostly out of trouble, and take care of repairs while the ship was grounded. Fairly simple.

Well, it had started out fairly simple. Things were gradually becoming more complicated, and it didn’t seem like either of you were going to approach that fact anytime soon. Neither of you were ready to break the spell of just letting things happen.

And that suited you just fine.

So, when the ramp lowered with the bounty hunter’s return, and the baby was halfway through his second cookie, you just looked over at Mando from where you were leaning against a crate. You waited for him to speak first.

The child greeted him enthusiastically, forgetting the cookie hanging out of his mouth, making grabby motions at his father.

Mando unclasped the strap of his rifle and held the weapon out to you. You took it and he immediately crouched down to pick up the baby, easily positioning him in the crook of his arm as he stood back up.

“Is that your first cookie today?” he asked, gently squeezing one of the baby’s hands. The visor tilted subtly and you knew he was looking your way as he asked the child, “Or is he spoiling you?”

You rolled your eyes, setting the rifle in its mount next to the weapon store. “Like you don’t. _I’m_ not the one who stocks up on sweets.”

“I see you’ve been helping with repairs,” he continued, still directed at the child and pointedly ignoring your comment as he looked down where the faucet’s knob still sat on the floor. He nudged it with the toe of his boot. “An improvement,” he stated flatly.

Giggling, the baby tapped the claws of his free hand against Mando’s cuirass in agreement.

He shook his head fondly. “Finish that cookie before you drop it. You can have another one tomorrow.”

You brushed past them, spanner in hand. “But I’ve been spoiling him,” you muttered, smirking when Mando huffed under his helmet.

You were still grinning when Mando climbed up to the cockpit for takeoff, baby cooing and mumbling all the while. Once safely settled into hyperspace, you got to work putting the sink’s knob back where it belonged, as well as the few other things that the baby had managed to dislodge and scatter throughout the hull.

~*~*~*~

It wasn’t much more than an hour later when the kid fell asleep, tired from a long day of causing mild mayhem. Mando came back down the ladder to tuck the little guy into his improvised bed, carefully arranging the blankets into a comfortable position.

You looked up from your project and watched him as he gently rocked the hammock, the weight of the day seeming to settle on his shoulders now that all of you were relatively safe and on the move.

Putting your tools and small components away, you got up and walked over to him. 

He didn’t even look back at you when you cautiously touched his arm, just released a shuddering exhale and kept his visor fixed on the baby.

You cleared your throat quietly. “Why don’t you get comfortable? It’s supposed to be a few hours before we have to drop out of hyperspace. Even if you don’t sleep, sitting and relaxing for a while will do you some good.”

“I’m alright.”

You tipped your head back and closed your eyes for a moment, wondering why the Maker had decided to make this man so damn stubborn. You opened your eyes and squeezed his arm. “Din.”

He turned, leveling the full weight of his visor’s stare on you.

Your brows lifted and you very deliberately glanced at the armor he wore.

The two of you stared at one another in silence for a few tense moments before he breathed out a defeated sigh, shuffling away from the cot to begin the removal process.

“That’s the spirit,” you said warmly, patting his back. “I’ll be in the cockpit.

He grumbled something that you chose not to hear as you climbed up.

A few minutes later, he joined you, armor and padding left in the hull. Even his gloves were missing. He still wore his dark base layers, boots, and helmet, but he definitely seemed to move with a bit more ease.

You smiled at him, allowing your eyes to wander so you could give an approving nod. That was the only reason.

He gave your shoulder an affectionate squeeze as he walked by, and the way you softened under the warmth of his hand betrayed you for the liar you were.

Without thinking about it, you caught hold of him before he could sit down, a light grip on his wrist. 

He stopped, meeting your eyes before he looked down and watched you take his hand.

“This okay?” you asked softly, your thumb brushing his bare skin. You searched his dark visor for an answer.

He seemed frozen in place, staring at your joined hands. A small, staticky sound left his modulator a moment before he managed a rough “yes.” And then he was pulling back, but his hold on your hand remained firm. 

You rose up out of your seat to keep that hold intact and found yourself in his space, so close that a particularly deep breath from either of you would make your chests touch. Fortunately, or otherwise, you didn’t seem capable of a deep breath at that moment.

This was the carefully balanced place that you lingered in these days, quietly giving in when the mood struck and never directly acknowledging it before or after.

Din tipped forward just enough for the brow of his helmet to gently bump your forehead. “Shield?” he asked, free hand hovering near your hip.

You shut your eyes, settling into the scent of singed metal and used blaster charges. Sighing, your touch trailed up his chest lightly. “If you want.”

He hummed, hand resting on your hip, broad and warm, as he pulled you closer. “I want.” He stepped backward, taking you with him.

You couldn’t hold in your laugh when he bumped into the pilot’s seat, grunting at the impact. “Distracted?” you teased.

“Slightly,” he bit back with no real edge. He leaned away to look at the controls, quickly locating the one he needed. The cockpit darkened as he switched the viewport’s sunshields to their highest setting. Some of the buttons were still illuminated, but the faint light that they produced wasn’t nearly enough to see by. The only real purpose it served at that point was to give you a reference for where you were in the space.

His hands left you and there was a soft hiss no more than a foot in front of you. You could hear your pulse pounding in your ears as you watched the suggestion of his silhouette move, setting his helmet down in one of the seats. He was back so suddenly that you sucked in a sharp breath of surprise, grasping at him to stay steady.

“Distracted?” he snarked. You hated how appealing his voice was as he said it.

“Fuck you,” you growled, tugging him against you. His low chuckle was cut short as you sloppily pressed your mouth against his, missing the angle a bit in the dark and roughly bumping your noses together.

Din grunted but didn’t pull away, just shifted to kiss you more fully. Despite its rough start, the kiss quickly turned soft. He held you tight, fingers digging into your hip as he worked a hand under your shirt and along your side.

You kept your focus on the part of him that you were only allowed to touch in these few, quiet moments, caressing his jaw and sliding your fingers into his hair.

It was your turn to step back and bring him along. He broke away so that you could both catch your breath and you took the opportunity to twist the two of you around. You pressed him against the wall, his back thudding solidly as you wedged a thigh between his legs and slotted your mouths together once again.

Before you set foot on that ship, you never would’ve believed that one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy would be so willing to let you lead, to fall apart under your hands. And yet, here you were.

He reached down to grab your ass, holding on so he could grind himself into your thigh. You lifted your leg a few inches, delighting in the choked off noise he made when your thigh abruptly jostled his stiff cock. “Bastard,” he gritted out. “I just wa—”

You nipped at his lower lip to shush him and bucked against his thigh. With grunts making up a fair bit of his default communication as it was, reducing him to the point where they were all he could manage wasn’t difficult. “Let’s keep doing this for a while,” you proposed, fingers curling a bit tighter in his hair. “You’ve been gone all day.”

Offering him a moment to compose himself and answer, you dropped your leg back down but didn’t lean away in the slightest, simply enjoying the feel of his body against yours.

His reply came in the form of a hand cradling your face, drawing you back into a kiss that burned hot and slow.

You shifted, easing into a stance that pressed your hips more flush with his and moaning softly when his lips parted for you. You ground forward, trying to ignore the instinct to fall into quick, clumsy dry-humping. The gradual build of tension was so much sweeter, arousal tingling hot at the base of your spine as you leisurely rocked yourself against the bulge of his cock.

And the sounds he made. Low groans and halted breaths, a voiceless whine. He was clutching at you, yearning for more but knowing better than to take it until you presented it to him.

It was easy to get caught up in him, pushing and teasing until you could feel the restraint pull taut in his neck and shoulders. The more he whined, the closer he was to becoming a cord ready to snap.

“You want me to touch you?” you whispered, drawing your mouth down to his jaw and throat.

His Adam’s apple bobbed under your lips. “ _Yes._ ”

Humming against his skin, you brought a hand down to swiftly unfasten his pants before sliding it under his waistband.

His hips jolted as he bit back a gasp.

You smiled at that, trailing kisses along his neck. “You want to be good so desperately, don’t you, Din? Stay still and keep your voice down so the kid can sleep? But it’s just so _hard,_ ” you gave his cock a gentle squeeze as he swallowed his whimper, “isn’t it?”

He was panting, his hold on you so tight that you’d likely be left with matching bruises on the side of your jaw and your ass. You knew that any soreness would be more than worth it.

Tracing your thumb along the head of his cock until he could no longer keep from squirming, you sucked a faint bruise just above his collarbone. “Need to grab the lube,” you mumbled.

That had him jerking forward into your hand with a curse, shifting his grip to the back of your neck.

You let out an amused laugh. “Eager?” Gliding back up to his mouth, you planted a light kiss at the corner of his lips. “I’m thinking I might just keep doing this with a little something to ease the process. Not in much of a prepping mood. Does that work for you?”

Din made a low, growly sound, and surged forward to capture your lips. You allowed the kiss to continue for a few seconds, ultimately pulling him away by his hair and chuckling when his dick throbbed in your hand. “With words, please.”

“Pocket,” he grunted, breath huffing in your face.

“Pocket?” You frowned into the darkness, utterly confused.

His hand left your ass and he fumbled for something blindly, low sounds of frustration filling the room until he found what he was looking for and promptly shoved it against your chest.

“Lube,” he stated, a note of triumph in his gruff voice.

You let go of his dick to take the little bottle from him, not hearing his quiet protest, your brow furrowed. “Have you been carrying this all day?” you asked, a bit incredulous.

There was a moment of hesitation before he simply said, “Yes.”

“Do you always carry lube?”

More hesitation. “Recently.”

“Recently,” you repeated, nodding as if he could see you, as if you actually understood what he was saying.

Silence.

Dumbfounded, you turned the bottle over in your hand. “You’ve really been carrying lube with you out on hunts and shit?”

Din squeezed the back of your neck, releasing a long-suffering sigh. “Take your pants off right now, or I will.”

That snapped you out of it. “Right. Yeah. _Shit._ ” You leaned back enough to undo your belt and pants. Taking your own dick in hand, you used your teeth to twist open the bottle. “Can’t believe you just keep lube in your pocket,” you muttered as you poured said lube onto yourself, loosely stroking to spread it.

There was a faint rustle of fabric as Din pushed his pants down his thighs. “It’s not a big deal.”

Releasing yourself, you shuffled closer to him. “There’s a baby on this ship and you have pocket lube. You carry him places. So inappropriate.” You were trying not to laugh, but found yourself failing.

“Yeah, well, the kid sits on my lap almost everyday, but that hasn’t stopped you from doing the same. And you’re not always clothed when you do it,” he said dryly.

The comment left you speechless for a long moment before you were forced to bite the inside of your cheek to prevent any sound from escaping as you practically choked on your laughter, face burning.

You could hear his low chuckle and you leaned into him, finding his lips again so you could feel the shape of his laugh. “You,” you grunted, smiling against his mouth, “you are a fucking asshole.”

He hummed his amusement, hands wandering your body as he drew you closer. “Takes one to know one.”

Scoffing, you grasped his cock with your still slick hand, earning a choked off groan from him. You gave it a few teasing strokes, licking into his mouth until he let out an unabashed moan. “You wanna repeat that for me?” you challenged.

He just grunted, hips thrusting as he sought out more friction.

You took your hand away and were deeply satisfied with his responding whine. But you didn’t leave him wanting for long.

Pressing as close as you could get, hips flush with his, you ground your cock against him. It was sloppy and a bit messy thanks to the lube, but the friction was so good, every ridge made obvious against hot skin.

His growled curse set your nerves on fire. He rocked against you, fingers digging into your back. The added glide made things easier and kept you from rubbing each other raw in your desperation.

You didn’t stop kissing him, savoring the hot brush of his tongue and every breathless grunt. It wasn’t likely that either of you would get off from the mindless thrusting and grinding on their own, but it felt too good to stop. It gave you the opportunity to touch him, grab at his ass and pull on his hair, as much as you wanted. You could get to the goal oriented part after you’d both had your fill of pleasure for pleasure’s sake.

Part of you wished the sunshields were off so you could watch your cocks move together, but you’d have to give up being able to bite his lip and comb your fingers through his unruly hair, along with other privileges you weren’t willing to part with at the moment. The blind frotting was beyond worth it when you could slant your mouth over his however you pleased.

You were so caught up in it, in fact, that when he closed a hand around both your cock and his, you faltered, stuttering out a gasp.

He squeezed, coaxing a shamelessly high sound out of you, urging you to slow so that his calloused palm could languidly work the two of you ever-so-slightly out of sync. The drag of your cock against his was bliss, leaving your insides molten. He also seemed to be doing everything in his power to draw your tongue deeper into his mouth and you might’ve been getting a bit lightheaded from it all.

You almost came when he moaned your name into your mouth, his hips snapping into you unsteadily.

“Fuck,” you grunted, rutting into his hand. You couldn’t help but shove him harder into the wall, savoring the little wanton noises he made and tightening your hold on his sweat damp hair.

He faltered, grip squeezing around you both. You could taste his sharp inhale before he was spilling all over his hand and your cock. Growling low in your throat, your thrusts turn rough as you chase your own release, his strained whimpers driving you to the edge.

You came hard, fucking wild and uneven into his grip until you felt thoroughly wrung out.

Din was slumped back against the wall, panting. He let his arm drop loosely at his side once you were both spent and you leaned heavily against him, your foreheads touching. You were just absently petting his hair as he held you close.

“Next time we touchdown for a few days…” you trailed off, tapping his chest with purpose.

Din nodded faintly in agreement. “Yeah. Babysitter.”

You huffed, smiling as you pressed a warm kiss to his mouth.

He opened for you immediately, the whole affair relaxed and unhurried. Time didn’t touch either of you as it went on for an eternity.

When you did pull away, you cupped his face, swearing you were looking right into his eyes even though neither of you could see. “Let’s get cleaned up,” you said softly. “You need to sleep.”

You could hear that he was about to protest so you brushed a thumb over his lips to stop him. 

“I’ll sit on your lap if I need to.”

That earned you a quiet snort. “That’s quite the sacrifice.”

“I know,” you sighed dramatically. “You wouldn’t happen to have wipes in your non-lube pocket, would you?”

He just made his usual annoyed grumbles in response while you snickered.

It ended up being one of the few nights that he actually managed to sleep soundly. You liked to think you could take at least some of the credit for that.


End file.
